Name Day
by DragonDizzy
Summary: Inquisitor Aarien calls on her companions to help her with Cullen's name day, realising they are not as helpful as she hoped. At least that's what she thinks... Fluff & sexy stuff, NSFW.
1. Cheese

Aarien stood, gripping the back of the chair nervously, as she addressed them all.

"So, I gathered you here because I need your help." She scanned across their faces, shifting awkwardly under the attention. When coming up with this idea, it had seemed brilliant, but now she had them here, she wasn't so sure. Surprisingly, they had all bothered to turn up, and were waiting on her next words. Well, everyone apart from Vivienne, who had point blank told her 'no'. Dorian drummed his fingers on the table, looking at her with undisguised boredom.

"Well get on with it, I have things to do."

"Calm down Sparkler, we're all here for a reason." Varric picked up his ale and turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "I'm guessing it's a good reason?"

Aarien felt her throat go dry. "Well...er, yes. It's about Cullen." The whole table collectively rolled their eyes and groaned. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at her, a hint of worry showing.

"Is he unwell?"

"No, no, he's fine. It's more my problem..." Aarien released a hand and nervously rubbed her cheek, feeling an anxious warmth start to spread.

"Just spit it out Boss." Iron Bull leaned back in his chair, crossing his bulky arms behind his head. "The suspense is killing me." He smirked at her, and gave a wink with his good eye. Aarien grinned back, a little too hard perhaps, and cleared her throat.

"Right, okay. Tomorrow is Cullen's name day, and I need to know what to get him." They all stared at her for in silence for a second before most of them started laughing. Cassandra and Dorian looked less than impressed. Cole just looked confused.

"You seriously brought me here for this?" Cassandra let out a disgusted snort and crossed her arms.

"But he knows his name? Doesn't he?" Cole looked at Varric questioningly. He chuckled and patted Cole on the arm for reassurance.

"Yes, he knows his name kid. Every year, people celebrate the day they were born. Mainly to be thankful they survived another year." Cole nodded, but didn't look convinced. He put his feet up onto the chair and tucked his knees under his chin. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he adopted a thoughtful look.

"Why did you need all of us here to help you with this?" Dorian waved his hands in exasperation. "Surely you're capable of thinking of something without wasting our time?"

Aarien took a deep breath. Growing up in the Circle had not been a bad life, but since leaving she realised there were many things she had no experience of. Most of the mages there could only roughly remember the month of their name day, let alone the specific day, having been brought in so young. The Templars had obviously decided it wasn't an important fact about their charges to keep record of. So they had never really celebrated name days, and it was only Josephine asking her what she was getting for Cullen this morning that had sent her into a panic about what to do. Hence the situation unfolding before her.

"Hey, she needs our help, so we're going to give it." Sera beamed at her, then glared at Dorian. He glared back, sitting back in his chair with a huff.

Aarien smiled shyly back. "Thank you. I've never really... gotten someone a gift before, so anything you can suggest would be very helpful." She pulled out the chair and sat down, looking to them with open desperation. Dorian's expression softened slightly.

"Well, we know he likes wine. So there you go, a bottle of wine."

"Is it that simple?"

Iron Bull groaned, and sat forward, grinning. "Come on, that's just boring. I know what you should give him." He stopped to chuckle to himself. Aarien looked at him suspiciously, not liking the conniving look on his face.

"Give him you."

"What?"

"You know, just be in his room naked or something" Aarien felt her face set on fire, and groaned inwardly as they all watched her reaction intently.

"I wanted to give him something -"

"Oh you'd give him something alright" Iron Bull sat back laughing, the booming sound echoing around the room. Varric chortled.

"You know he's right, the thing that makes Curly happiest, is you." Aarien shrank down into her chair, wishing the floor would just open up and eat her. She put her face in her hands, feeling the warmth of her cheeks burning into her palms.

"Ooo, maybe you could be naked holding the wine?" Dorian interjected. Cassandra, regarding them all for second, shook her head, then rose and walked out.

"Or maybe cheese?"

"Cheese? What good is cheese?"

"You've never had sex with cheese?"

"Why would I have sex with cheese?"

"No, not sex _with _cheese, sex with cheese."

"What, why?"

"No, sex _with_ -"

Aarien slammed her hands down on the table, just going for anything to interrupt where this was heading.

"I am not doing anything with cheese, naked or otherwise."

Iron Bull shrugged, while the rest of them tried not to burst out laughing. Sera had a hand clamped around her mouth, muffled squeaks escaping as her body jolted from contained mirth. Blackwall, who had been sitting silently at the end of the table, lost in thought, dreamily spoke out.

"I'd be happy with you naked as a present." he mused.

Aarien paused and slowly turned to look at him. They all did, and stared at him, watching as the slow creep of a blush spread across his cheeks as he realised what he had just said.

"I...er...what I meant was...any naked woman would be a good gift, not _you _in particular, even though that would still be good of course, not that you're not attractive, any man would be lucky to..." He rambled, face turning as red as a tomato. He cleared his throat, and clawed a hand nervously through his beard.

"Excuse me, I have things to...hit." He scrambled to his feet, and hurried out of the room.

Sera's battle was lost, and she spat out a raucous laugh, bouncing up and down in her seat. Iron Bull joined in, thumping the table as he guffawed throatily. Varric and Dorian soon were in hysterics too, Dorian wiping a tear from his eye while Varric bent over in his chair, gasping for breath. Cole smiled at them all, grinning from under the brim of his hat. Aarien just watched them, then placed her forehead slowly down on the cool wood of the table.

"Why did I have to ask you" she mumbled, closing her eyes to try and wish herself somewhere, _anywhere_, but here.

"I'm..so glad...you did" Sera panted out words between giggles, before falling into another round of high pitched laughter. Varric, straightening in his chair, blew out deep breaths to compose himself.

"So, where were we?" He coughed and took a sip of his ale, a permanent smirk plastered to his face.

Aarien grumbled and they heard the muttered word 'present'. They all sat quietly for a minute, not daring to look at each other for fear of breaking again, trying to look thoughtful. Cole's eyes brightened, and he uncoiled from his chair.

"I know what he likes!" Aarien tilted her head a fraction and opened one eye to look at him.

Cole nodded to himself, happy with his idea.

"Desks!"

Varric frowned, and looked at Cole sceptically.

"He has a desk, despite what Sera did to the last one."

"Hey, that was all the Inquissy here." Sera grinned, crossing her legs under her in her chair. Aarien sat up, and rolled her eyes at the elf. She directed her attention to Cole, and felt her stomach drop as his eyes glazed over in that tell-tale, evocative memory describing way.

"Her scent lingers, mint and soap, he sees her shadow when she's not there, remembers the rough wood against his skin as she -"

"STOP, stop, Cole. That's enough right there. No more sharing." Aarien had half stood, bolting upwards in panic and reaching towards Cole. He blinked at her, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times, before curling himself back into his chair.

"What, why stop him when he was getting to the good stuff?" Bull smiled sweetly at her as she turned and scowled. She heard Sera snort with the effort of once again trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm...just going to go now."

Aarien, shaking her head, walked away from the table towards her quarters.

"So that's naked with wine then?" Dorian called after her. She didn't stop, not wanting to give him the satisfaction and just carried on walking.

The manic laughter that followed her confirmed that it was in fact, not, a brilliant idea after all.


	2. Wine

Cullen stared at the report in front him, as he had done for the past ten minutes, watching the words slowly jumble themselves into jibberish. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, placing his quill on the desk and rubbing his tired eyes. He had resolved that today was the day to catch up on his papers – of course the real reason being to hide from the name day well wishers. How everyone had found out he wasn't sure, though a certain Antivan ambassador was probably to blame.

The morning had been full of continuous interruptions – people bringing him gifts or trying to cajole him out of the tower. He had to actually lock Sera out to get her to leave him alone, and even then she had spent half an hour shouting at him through the door.

Cullen glanced over to the table in the corner, looking at the numerous bottles of wine that had been given to him. He couldn't be sure, but most of them looked smugly pleased when they had presented their gifts. He shook his head, forever perplexed by the actions of his comrades. Leaning forward to re-examine the writing in front him, he sighed audibly.

He groaned inwardly when there was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in." He set down the quill again, and waited for whoever it was to harass him next.

"I'm sorry, did you want to be left alone?" Aarien's head peered around the open door, looking at him amusedly. "You don't look like you're in the mood for visitors."

Cullen visibly relaxed, resting his elbows on his desk. He smiled wearily and shook his head, a few stray curls tumbling loose from his tamed hair in the process.

"No please, it's good to see you. Just...lock the door behind you."

Aarien grinned, turning to draw the bolt across the door behind her. He noticed that she was trying to hide what she was carrying, hands behind her back as she approached his desk.

"Happy name day!" She brought her arm around to reveal a bottle of wine, holding it forward with such an earnest look that he had to bite back a chuckle.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Cullen stood to take the bottle from her, but caught her arm in the process. Placing the bottle to one side, he pulled her close to him, cradling her elbow as he brushed his lips across hers. Aarien leaned forward and deepened the kiss, reaching up to stroke his cheek with her hand. Pulling back only a fraction, Cullen rested his forehead against hers.

"That's what I've needed all day."

Smiling, Aarien leaned back and perched herself on his desk. She cast a glance around his room, and he saw her happy mood suddenly turn to one of gloom when she spotted the table in the corner.

"Is that...wine?" She turned to him, pointing accusingly at the cluster of bottles. Cullen shrugged and smiled awkwardly.

"I guess I need to get more hobbies – everyone just thinks I drink wine." Aarien stared at him, her face darkening as he watched. She sprang up from the desk, and started pacing back and forth.

"When I get my hands on those -" What followed was not something that Cullen ever thought was possible for her to say – he actually felt himself start to blush. She stopped her abusive rant and turned on him.

"All of them, ALL OF THEM, got you wine?" She glared at him, gripping the edge of the desk as she trembled with the effort of containing her anger.

Cullen took a step back, feeling a mixture of bemused and amused, but not daring to show either.

"Yes, though Bull gave me cheese."

She released the desk and reached out, seemingly trying to strangle the air. Aarien let out a little yell and stomped over to the table with the wine. She gripped the edge, looking as though she was about to tip the table, but managed to make herself turn and kick his training dummy instead. Cullen might have been worried, but all he could think of was the similarity between this and tantrums his sister had when they were younger. He turned towards the window to hide his smile, rubbing his chin in an effort not laugh.

When he thought he had himself composed, he turned back to see her sat in the middle of the floor, defeated. He released a chuckle, and passed around the desk to stand in front of her. Aarien looked up at him, a thoroughly pissed off expression on her face. Accepting his outstretched hand, she let him pull her onto her feet. Cullen wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her cheek against his breastplate, using the cold metal to cool her ire.

He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the minty scent that he loved so much. Aarien sighed, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't be upset" he murmured into her hair. "I love the gift, and you're still the best present I've had today." She turned her head, resting her chin on his chest, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the best present?" She chuckled. "You know, they said that would be the case."

"They?"

Her expression turned a little sheepish. "I...asked for help for what to get you. That's why I'm angry – I said I was going to get you wine." Cullen stroked her hair, the events of the day clicking into place.

"So they, as per usual, thought that they'd all be incredibly clever and get the same." Aarien nodded, breaking from his embrace to place her hands on her hips.

"And that's why I now have to go murder them all in painful and torturous ways."

"I can lend you my sword if you want." He sat down on the edge of his desk, watching her face and imagining what she was thinking. Reaching up to rub his neck, he smiled as her face lit up.

"Really? No, no, it's ok, I think a little lightening and fire should do the trick." She leaned forward and pecked a kiss on his cheek before heading towards the door. He sat thoughtful for a second, before calling after her.

"Just out of interest, what did they suggest that you give me?" Aarien paused, and turned back to face him. She gestured to her body, giving him a cheeky smirk.

"I believe it involved me and no clothing" She winked at him, then unbolted the door and disappeared into the brief flash of daylight. Cullen stared at the door for a moment. He sighed and got up to go back to his chair.

"Because that would have been awful."

* * *

Cullen stretched in his seat, admiring the stack of finished reports and missives before him. It had taken all day, and most of the night, but he was up to date. After Aarien's visit, he had been thankfully left alone, apart from one of the recruits bringing him some food. He thought he had heard Varric shouting in the courtyard before, and thoroughly hoped his love was having fun with her revenge.

He smiled to himself, and gathered up the papers, placing them into a draw in his desk. He could send them off now, but he felt he deserved a break. It was his name day after all. Cullen eyed up the bottle of wine on his desk, reaching for it and breaking the seal. Placing the bottle to his lips, he let the spiced, thick liquid swirl around his mouth, before swallowing for that comforting warmth.

Sitting back, he watched the candlelight flicker across the shadows of his chamber. He jerked in surprise as a sharp knock sounded on the door.

"Enter"

He watched as the door slowly opened, and a hooded, cloaked figure entered, closing the door behind them, sliding the dead bolt across. They then leant against the door in silence, hidden in the shadows, not moving. Cullen felt his side for his sword, placing a hand ready, the other slowly placing the wine bottle back on the desk.

The concealed figure waited a moment, before he watched it reach down and hop on one leg as it pulled a boot off. A familiar, slender foot was revealed, before it disappeared beneath the cloak and the action was repeated with the other boot. He relaxed, releasing his grip on his hilt before chuckling as a pair of trousers appeared at the base of the cloak, crumpling on the floor.

Cullen stood as the dark figure stepped forward and stopped. A hand appeared from the folds of fabric, and reached for the clasp at the throat, letting the cloak slide from her body to the floor. Aarien stood before him, naked, hair free and draped over her shoulder. He could feel himself gripping the desk as he looked, the flickering light exaggerating every contour and curve. Her chest rose and fell with quickening breath, drawing his attention to her ample breasts, nipples red and pert, a blush beginning to spread between them and up her neck. He swallowed hard and started to move around the desk towards her.

The side door to his tower swung open, and a recruit walked in, studying the piece of paper in his hand before stopping in front of Cullen's desk. Aarien and Cullen both froze, adopting looks of sheer panic on their faces. The recruit looked up at his Commander, frowning at his expression.

"Sir, report just in from Ambassador Montilyet. She said to send it right away." Cullen just stood there gaping, casting a glance over the man's shoulder at the naked woman, rooted, at the back of the room.

"Sir..?" The soldier started to turn, to see what his Commander was looking at.

"STOP AND LOOK AT ME"

Startled, the recruit jumped and turned immediately back to Cullen, dread in his face at the Commander's sudden shout. Cullen slowly walked around the desk, never breaking eye contact with the man in front him. He placed his hands on his shoulders, and gently pulled him sideways towards the open door.

Aarien clapped a hand around her mouth to stop from laughing, but still let out a snort. She slowly bent down to pick up the cloak.

"S-s-s-sir?" The recruit paused, seeing the movement out the corner of his eye.

"Do not stop looking at me soldier, and do not stop moving." Cullen stared intensely at the recruit, while he stared back with complete fear. Cullen manoeuvred him sideways across the room, back out of the door, onto the ramparts. He released his tight grip on the man's shoulders, and freed him from his stern gaze, glancing back to the door. Cullen let out the breath he had been holding in, taking the report from the other man.

"Thank you...Jim, is it? I'll get on this right away." He smiled, clapping the man on the shoulder and returning inside. Jim just stood there, entirely confused, and wondering what in the Maker's name had just happened. Cullen slid the bolt across the door, and turned, flopping against the wood and letting go of the report for it to flutter down to the floor.

Aarien was cloaked again, unfortunately, and was sat on his desk, taking a large swig from his wine. She set the bottle down and grinned at him, shaking her head.

"Well, that was close."

Cullen chuckled, falling into full-throated laughter. Aarien joined in, both of them bent over, gasping, laughing partly about the situation, partly from relief. Aarien sat up, giggling.

"Wasn't that the recruit who interrupted us before?"

Cullen nodded. "He's not having the best of luck is he?" He pushed off from the door, and walked towards her.

"Well, all he needs to do is learn to knock. No, stop there you." She held up a palm, and then pointed to the back of the room.

"Go over there and face the door. We're starting this again. And take off your armour."

"As you command, Inquisitor." He smirked as she rolled her eyes at him, but did as he was told. As he unbuckled his breastplate, he heard the whisper of fabric falling to the floor. Pulling off his boots, he then stood, just in his breeches and shirt, waiting patiently.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

He rotated slowly, taking his time to study her as she came into view. Once again, Aarien was bare, sitting, legs crossed, on his desk. Smiling, she reached out a hand towards him, beckoning him closer. Pulling his shirt over his head, he stepped towards her, taking her hand. Cullen kissed her wrist, brushing his lips up her arm as he moved closer. He placed his other hand on her knee, gently pressing until it slid off the other, and she was straddling him against the desk.

Cullen cradled her face with one hand, while running the other along her thigh. He bent and kissed her, sensual and lingeringly, shivering as she traced her fingers lightly over his stomach and chest. He pulled her closer towards him, a hand clenching a butt cheek as she wrapped her legs around his. A small gasp escaped her mouth as he rubbed his clothed erection against her.

Aarien clutched for the ties to his trousers, untying them with a urgency that made him burn. She let them drop to the floor, taking his member in hand and stroking it softly, circling with a feather-like touch around the tip that made him groan. She laid back on the desk, hand gripping his neck to pull him down with her.

Cullen traced his tongue over her collar bone, descending down to rasp over a nipple. He sucked and circled his tongue, smiling against her skin as he felt her arch against him, her legs trying to pull him closer. He brought a hand up to caress the other breast, feeling his pulse quicken as she let out a small moan. Cullen pushed his hips forward, brushing his hardness against her core, feeling how wet and willing she was.

Aarien ran her hands over his shoulders and up into his hair, gripping his face as she pulled him into a hot and heavy kiss. He braced his hands either side of her on the desk, as she swirled her tongue in his mouth, tasting his desire for her. She rolled her hips and pulled with her legs, pushing him into her with a big thrust. He gasped mid-kiss, looking at her wide-eyed with surprise. Cullen gulped, shaking his head at her.

"M-maker, what you do to me." Aarien bit her lip, grinning at him. She rolled her body again, making him groan. He gripped her hips with his hands, straightened, and pushed himself in deeper. She reached out to grip the edge of the desk as Cullen set a rhythm, sweat trickling down his face as he watched her, enraptured. The muscles of his backside and thighs clenched as he increased the pace, his grip on her tightening. Aarien closed her eyes and reached a hand down between her legs, rubbing the nub of nerves that was screaming to be touched.

She called out his name, opening her eyes to lose herself in the intense gaze of his honey ones. He was thrusting with increased urgency now, feeling the circling speed of her fingers also increase as he pushed her to ecstasy. Aarien's legs tightened against his, and she screamed his name as she orgasmed, feeling every nerve in her body set on fire with energy. Static magic crackled from her finger tips and strands of her hair, making Cullen's entire body vibrate. He came soon after, pulling her as close as he could at point of climax, throwing his head back with a shout. He felt her magic streak all over him, setting his hair on end, like standing in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Cullen fell on top of her, cheek resting on her breast bone. Her heart was pounding, and he felt her hands run through his moist hair, brushing it from his forehead. Sliding his hands under her back, he pulled her up to a sitting position, while he stood before her, holding her against him. Aarien propped her chin on his chest to look up at him. Her hands wandered to stroke over his backside, taking a cheeky squeeze.

Smiling warmly, he pulled her from the desk and took her over to the ladder up to his bed. He waited until she was half way up before following, taking in the glorious view. Aarien fell into his bed, snuggling under the covers as he joined her. Cullen pulled her into a hug, kissing her nose and forehead.

"So good name day then?"

"The best."

"And we don't tell anyone I did what they suggested, do we?"

Cullen laughed softly, pulling her leg to rest over his hip.

"No of course not. And I'm not done with you yet anyway."

Aarien giggled as he threw the covers over them.

* * *

Dorian stared intently at the board in front him, frowning in concentration. The afternoon sun filtered in through the library windows, glinting off of the Commander's armour. He picked up a piece, shrugged, and placed it on its new square.

Cullen leant forward, adopting his own frown as he contemplated his next move. Free from his turn, Dorian sat back and studied the other man, smirking as he twirled a finger through his moustache.

"Did you enjoy your wine then?" Cullen glanced up from his study of the board, and blushed slightly. Dorian picked up his cup and snorted.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
